


Public

by sweetpineapplepizza



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, klance, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpineapplepizza/pseuds/sweetpineapplepizza
Summary: Set after season 3. Day 3 of kinktober- Public.





	Public

It was like routine by now. The team will get up, train mercilessly- meals in between, of course- and a helping serving of space goo for dinner. 

 

But ever since Keith and Lance has gotten more touchy after the 3 phoebs that they’ve been dating, it wasn’t much routine. Everything was amazing for the both of them. 

 

For Keith, it wasn’t so amazing right now. He was just trying to enjoy his bowl of his green space goo when he felt his boyfriends’ slender hand poke at his outer thigh. 

 

Keith turned his head to glare at Lance. A warning. 

 

Lance didn’t stop then. 

 

As Keith conversed battle plans with the recently rescued Shiro, he felt the same hand from a few minutes ago caress his inner thigh. 

 

A sharp kick to Lance’s calf stopped his movements in his tracks. The blue paladin gave a small noise of discomfort and reached to his kicked leg dramatically. 

 

“Knock it off.” Keith snapped quietly, and payed his attention back to the black paladin. 

 

Lance didn’t stop there. He was head-strong and determined to tease Keith in public like this. There wasn’t really a motive on the sharpshooters part, he was always the jokester. 

 

A couple of minutes passed before Lance went at it again. This time, he went the full nine yards and went straight to the red paladin's junk. 

 

Keith visibly jumped in his chair. Even worse, the clatter of the spoon he was holding gained the attention to all the other members at the table. Shiro squinted at the boy. 

 

“Keith, everything alright?” The leader questioned hesitantly. 

 

“Fine!” Keith said rather loudly as Lance expertly unzipped the front of Keith’s jeans. 

 

Now everyone at the table was giving the red paladin skeptical looks, even Lance, but a small smile forming on his face. 

 

“Yeah,” Lance trailed off quietly, his voice low and teasing. His long fingers wrapped around Keith’s semi hard dick. “You alright, Keith?” 

 

He was about to pounce, fucking kill this man, until a tight squeeze on his cock stopped the words from coming out of his throat. “We’re a team, Mullet. You can tell us anything.” Another squeeze, harder than the last one. 

 

A small moan escaped his throat and Lance has never had a more smug look in his life. 

 

“I uh,” Keith choked out, his voice awkward and strain. “I’m sore, you know, training. I’m sorry, go on.” 

 

Shiro bought it, Keith didn’t know fucking how, and the conversation continued about the bond of the black lion. Lance’s hand never stopped though, so Keith was powering through the _ very serious conversation _ with a raging boner. He didn’t trust his own words, so Shiro was leading the conversation as Keith only nodded or made small noises of agreement. 

 

Trickles of precum trailed over Lance’s fingers as the time went on. Keith did a decent job keeping himself together, but he could feel his climax approaching. His face was flush and Keith was sure it was obvious to the team what was happening. 

 

“I think I’m going to bed early” Keith said lowly, slapping away the hand that was giving him trouble for almost a varga. He zipped his jeans back up quickly and stood up. The small chuckle from Lance when Keith stumbled annoyed him beyond belief. 

 

“Goodnight, Keith,” before Shiro can finish his sentence, Keith was already speed walking out of sight. 

 

“Time is an illusion, Shiro” Pidge muttered before excusing herself from the table as well. 

 

Lance wiped the precum off his jeans and stood himself. “Well,” he stretched his arms over his head, the biggest smirk on his face. “I better go check on him.” 


End file.
